


A Dark and Stormy Night

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Series: Steter Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Frottage, High School, M/M, Mates, Political Lies, same age au, the underage is between two teenage minors both above 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: Day Seven of Steter Week, Werewolves are Known:There was a strange scratch at the back door. Then another, with a menacing growl. And then-





	A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real, the Werewolves are Known part of this feels almost tangential, but whatever. It was a cute lil idea.

It was a dark and stormy night.

Well, early evening.

But like, still dark because it was so stormy.

Another boom of thunder shook the house, and Stiles watched the lightning from his living room window, glad that he was inside.

He was home alone, his dad at the station working a double to cover for one of his deputies who had a kidney stone. Alone was fine though. Alone was chill. He was totally cool with being alone.

... Mostly.

Stiles wrapped himself up with a blanket hooded over his head and draped around his body, and plopped himself down in front of the TV to play a game.

He was just really getting into it when he heard a strange scratch at the back door. He ignored it, continuing on and biting his tongue in concentration. There was another scratch and a menacing growl, but Stiles missed it due to an explosion on screen. Then-

“Goddamnit Stiles, open up! It’s pouring down out here and I’m freezing!”

Startled, Stiles scrambled off the couch and ran to open the back door, only to find Peter Hale naked and shivering on his back porch.

He pushed his way past Stiles, rubbing his arms with chattering teeth until he reached the couch and immediately stole the blanket, wrapping himself up in it and trying to control his shivers.

“Every other house in Beacon Hills has a wolf door,” he grumbled through still clicking teeth, “but _noooo_ , the not the _Stilinskis-_ ”

Stiles rolled his eyes and went to stick another blanket in the dryer and grab a towel. He didn’t respond until he was standing behind the couch, rubbing the towel over Peter’s hair to dry it out.

“Even if we did have a wolf door, do you honestly think we’d leave it unlocked? This is the sheriff’s house, buddy. Not only am I aware of every single criminal who wants to get in here to fuck shit up, I’m also aware of every single dumb raccoon that uses those doors to steal food and give people rabies.”

“So you’re just going to group me in with the criminals and raccoons?” Peter stuttered out, shivering unabated. “It’s good to know you think so highly of me.”

Stiles gave him a light slap to the side of his head as he finished toweling it off.

“What I’m saying is that I wouldn’t just leave it open all the time. If we had a wolf door, I’d only leave it unlocked if I knew you were coming over, which I didn’t.” He took the towel to the laundry room, fetching the warm blanket too.

“Why the hell were you out in the storm anyway?” asked as he re-entered.

“Oh God, bless you,” Peter said vehemently, immediately standing back up and dropping the now wet blanket on the floor. Stiles blushed as he took in his renewed nakedness, handing over the toasty quilt.

“The human sense of modesty is so adorable,” Peter teased, wrapping himself up again.

Stiles flipped him off lazily despite his pink cheeks and gathered up the wet blanket to toss that back in the dryer too.

When he made it back to the living room, Peter’s hand shot out and snagged him on his way past the couch, yanking him down and tipping them both over to lay outstretched on the couch. The warm blanket cocoon opened to envelop the both of them, pressed together from sternum to toes.

Peter’s shivering had finally slowed, and he nosed into Stiles’ hair, taking deep breaths before saying, “I was out in the storm because I could tell that my mate was feeling lonely, and I couldn’t just leave that, could I?”

Stiles blushed again, nuzzling into Peter’s chest. The bond between them was new and tenuous, and something very rare. So rare and unexpected that they hadn’t told anyone else yet. Hell, no one even knew that they’d been dating for the better part of four months.

They hadn’t realized what was happening at first; neither of them had ever personally met someone with a mate bond. Pretty much their only source of information was a two paragraph wiki page, which consisted of four points:

  * The bond is exceedingly rare
  * The bond forms over 2-3 months
  * The bond enables an empathic connection
  * Bonnie and Clyde reportedly had a bond. Neat.



Now that Stiles was paying attention, he could feel Peter as well. His concern for Stiles was still there, but it sat alongside the bone deep contentment of being so close to his mate.

“I’m fine, Peter,” Stiles assured him. “You didn’t have to come all the way over. You could have just called.”

“Mm,” Peter agreed. “But then I wouldn’t have been able to do this.” He swooped in to place a firm kiss on Stiles’ mouth, brushing his tongue over the seam of his lips in question.

Stiles eagerly opened his mouth, kissing back with fervency. He moaned with abandon, confident in his assurance that his dad was gone for the night.

The reason Peter and Stiles hadn’t told anyone about their relationship wasn’t out of shame or fear or anything like that. It was simply that the connection between their two families was… complicated.

Talia, Peter’s older sister and guardian, was the Alpha of Beacon Hills and thus in an important position on the City Council. John Stilinski was the sheriff. And every ballot season, the two of them went head to head on the most prominent issues.

The debates could be vicious, ripping away at each other’s arguments until one, or sometimes neither stood. There were rumors around town that the two of them regularly sent death threats to the other, and also sabotaged each other’s bowling league.

So when Peter and Stiles had been paired together in Chemistry and immediately bonded over their hate of Adrian Harris, and then fallen into the backseat of Stiles’ Jeep a day after that, well…

It wasn’t so forbidden that they feared retribution, but it _was_ taboo enough to add an edge to everything else.

Peter growled low in his throat, and rolled them over inside the blanket until Stiles was underneath him on the couch. His hand found its way up Stiles’ shirt, running up his ribs until he reached a nipple, and then brushed over it with a thumb.

Stiles gasped, and Peter grinned against his mouth. “You like that baby?”

Stiles dug his fingers a little harder into Peter’s arms, holding on. “You know I do, asshole.” He reached up to latch his mouth onto Peter’s throat, sucking and biting enough to leave brief purple marks.

Peter moaned, completely gone on the sensation of allowing his mate to put his teeth on such a vulnerable place. His hips started rocking of their own accord, but he stopped with a hiss when his bare skin rubbed up against the rough denim.

Peter moved his hand down to Stiles’ fly, lingering at the button to wait for permission. When Stiles eagerly lifted his hips, Peter had the pants unzipped and down to his thighs in a moment.

“Oh my God, have you been walking around without boxers all day?” Peter asked, delighted.

Stiles nodded mischievously before bringing his mouth back to Peter’s to kiss him deeply. Peter groaned into his mouth, raising both elbows up to frame Stiles’ head, hands in his hair as they devoured each other’s mouths.

Stiles had never been patient though, and he wasn’t about to start now. He rolled his hips up once to feel Peter groan into his mouth, and then brought both of his hands down on Peter’s ass to grind them together more firmly.

Peter set a rhythm that he knew would get them off sooner rather than later. After all, the sheriff was gone for the rest of the night. They had all the time they needed for two or even three more.

Eventually they had to part their mouths, breathing heavily as they chased orgasm. Precome slid between them, easing the frottage. Stiles’ hand slid further down Peter’s ass, eventually slipping between his cheeks. Peter’s eyes flew open just in time to see the devilish look in Stiles’ heated eyes, and a finger pressed to his hole.

Peter came with a moan that sounded a lot like _fuck,_ and a moment later Stiles had a hand between them, jerking at himself twice before he was coming too.

Peter collapsed on top of him, glad that they weren’t so different in size that it would make Stiles uncomfortable. As they lay there catching their breath, Peter reveled in the combined scent of them. Stiles lightly drew swirls on his back with a finger, paying attention to the satisfied contentment that glowed through their bond.

The storm had quieted.

It was peaceful.

Until-

BANG BANG BANG came from the back door at the same time the front door unlocked and opened.

“Hey Stiles, Josie took over for m-”

“Peter Edward Hale, you cannot just run off in the middle of-”

Both voices stopped at the same time. Then the back door opened and Stiles paled as he remembered that he hadn’t locked it after letting Peter in.

A moment later, John Stilinski and Talia Hale entered the living room from separate sides, both looking directly at the couch where Peter and Stiles lay, still wrapped up in the blanket, horizontal, and definitely looking like they’d just had sex.

Everyone was frozen for half a second.

“I thought Josie had a sinus infection,” Stiles blurted.

John rubbed a hand down his face with a sigh.

“Well, I admit,” Talia said slowly, facing John. “I thought the next time I saw you it would be for our debate on the fluoride amendment, not catching these two _en flagrante delicto.”_

“Well, I know that’s how I would have preferred it,” John responded dryly. “You have all your notes for that by the way?”

“Yes,” Talia confirmed. “You sure you want to take the against side? I don’t mind doing it this time.”

“Nah, it’ll fit in with my image as a well intentioned but misguided cop.”

“As you like.”

“What!” Peter demanded, sitting up before Stiles yelped and yanked him back down to keep himself covered. Undeterred, Peter continued, “Are you telling me that you _plan sides_ for your debates ahead of time??”

John shrugged. “Our rivalry increases voter turnout. So even when we don’t disagree on a topic, we fudge it a little to get people more involved.”

Stiles’ mouth hung open now too. “My entire life is a lie,” he said accusingly. “Do you actually love spinach? Have you been fighting me on it this whole time in an act of reverse psychology?”

John’s face grimaced. “No, that one’s real. The tooth fairy isn’t, though. I’m the one who left the dollar for your wisdom teeth last year.”

Stiles gasped in betrayal while Peter rolled his eyes.

“So…” he said, looking at his sister. “If you two don’t really have some kind of political feud… then it wouldn’t be quite a shock to the system if I told you we were dating, would it?”

“I think we could handle that, yes,” Talia said flatly.

Peter continued to look at her consideringly. “What if I told you we’re mates?”

“WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talia and the sheriff probably deserve a spa day. Several spa days, tbh.


End file.
